Simply Put, They're Brothers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Five times Alan took it upon himself to protect his brothers, and one time they protected him; or in other words, five times Alan went Ape on someone for insulting (or harming) one of his brothers (and they had to pull him off) and one time they went all 'over-protective-big-brother' on someone for messing with Alan.


**I just watched all 8 episodes of the new series, and fell in love with it! I love their portrayal of the characters and Alan's side comments always crack me up, every time I re-watch it!**

 **I would probably say that those inspired this piece, but it is mostly the movie still and my own little canon I've created in my stories for Thunderbirds.**

 **In my last story I had someone comment that Alan seemed younger, or acted younger, then he was (is) and truth be told it was somewhat unintentional for the first few times, but after re-reading the works, I've come to the conclusion that I have no idea really why I make him seem that way, and will most likely continue writing it like that for no apparent reason (mostly cause that's how it turns out when I publish :D) its something I could try and avoid but would most likely fail miserably!**

 **Anywho, on with the fic!**

* * *

 _Five times Alan took it upon himself to protect his brothers, and one time they protected him; or in other words, five times Alan went Ape on someone for insulting (or harming) one of his brothers (and they had to pull him off) and one time they went all 'over-protective-big-brother' on someone for messing with Alan._

When Alan had called John, and only him, before it was his time to come down for a rotation on Earth to tell him about the race he was going to be in the weekend coming, the elder blonde was ecstatic. Alan had refused to hang up until he had promised to come see him, which wasn't needed because John always came to see him when he was on Earth.

But he'd promised all the same.

Finding out that their youngest hadn't thought of telling his family about his 'extra curriculars' didn't come as much of a surprise. It was completely by accident that he had learned of the little unknown fact, John had asked Scott when Alan had asked them to arrive at the track. Least to say, their youngest brother was going to be in for a very large surprise this afternoon.

"Are you sure he's here? Maybe he was just messing with you Johnny, Sprout does that"

John shook his head at Gordon's comment, he knew from previous ventures where Alan's trailer was. His crew, everyone. Sometimes he had the feeling that he knew their youngest family member better then the others. He lead them past trailers and crews and cars until he came to a trailer with the back of a familiar blonde before them.

Alan wasn't expecting him to be here until the next morning, and John may be the level headed brother, but not even he would miss this opportunity. Leaving his family to watch him silently jog to the blonde boy on the ramp of a deep blue trailer, John ran up right behind the being and lifted him clean off his feet. The man he had been talking to smiled and took a step back as the blonde boy kicked out in instinct of being torn away from the ground so unexpectedly.

"Heya Allie, long time no see kiddo"

The others were forced into shocked silence as the blonde in John's arms twisted around, was set on the ground, and launched himself back at his older carbon copy. John laughed and caught him around the waist, easily folding him into a bone crushing hug once more. Alan's eyes landed on the familiar beings behind his blonde brother from over his shoulder, widened, and he froze.

John noticed the stillness from his baby brother and moved to stand at his side, arm still wrapped around his shoulders, and lead him back to teh rest of their family. Alan twitched slightly under Scott's look, but brightened at Gordon's comments.

"Dude, Sprout, Blue is totally your look! Must be a blonde thing, eh Johnny boy? Is that your car? Show ole Gordy your car bro!"

"I want to see this so called death trap of a car that my brother is riding in too"

Virgil and Gordon broke the ice. Scott smiled and nodded his agreement in Alan's unexpected tour as well. Alan smiled at his older brothers, and Father (who was being way too calm for finding out that his youngest son, his baby, was racing cars), as he lead them to his pit and crew. John stopped at the entrance, nodding his head in the chief, Kenny's direction in a silent form of hello. His father stopped beside him, both watching as Alan showed Virgil the engine of his car and Gordon wondered around his trailer looking at the trophies and ribbons.

"So, Alan races cars?"

John looked over at Jeff from the corner of his eye and nodded. Slowly and somewhat quietly, he told him everything. Alan's forging of his dads signature to be able to join the junior leagues. Being caught and sending John a copy of a form to to sign, and how the form he got was not the one that let him join, it was an old mentor ship form that Alan had copied his signature from for his racing forms.

Hoe Alan had called and asked him to come to his first real race, and instead of that important appointment he had in the main land he was really going to see Alan.

"He's good, dad, really good"

They were interrupted by Gordon's whoop of joy in finally getting Alan to let him come to the pit during the actual race. Virgil joining in soon after when he threw his weight of 'older brother/ medic' into the mix and Alan gave him clearance as well. Scott and John didn't need clearance. The eldest would find a way down there no matter what and John had already had clearance to be down in the pit.

 _"Would all racers report to the track, would all racers report to the track"_

John once again found his vision full of blonde hair. He laughed down at his mini carbon copy and shoved him in the direction of the track.

"Wish me luck bros"

The race was fast paced, Alan was as good as John had said he was. They all held their breath as a car went top side and rolled roof up until it came to a stop. Another pushed a deep blue car into the guard rail and they all held their breath as it spun out of control and finally as it stopped near the entrance of the pit. Flag was thrown and cars pulled in. Alan rolled in slow while others, pissed at the flag, sped through as if this was an extra part of the track itself.

Just before Alan made it to his pit, John stepping out to intercept and help the crew push it in should the engine stall out, a red car came speeding past and was mere inches from taking John along for an unwanted ride.

Had Scott not pulled the blonde man back in time.

Alan rolled in slow. Tore his helmet off as soon as he was completely stopped and jumped out of the window, around Virgil who was waiting for him (he was not joking about being his crew medic if needed) and ran past them all. Kenny swore under his breath and made after the hot headed blonde. Alan leap right over the rail separating the trailer park from the track (all those track meets came in handy) and made his way towards the pit of the car that had almost hit John.

"Alan.. Al get back here"

Kenny was up and after him in a moment. Scott following, the John, and Virgil, and Gordon, and finally last but not least Jeff. They came upon a scene of Alan on top of the other man yelling about he had almost ht his brother, over and over again. And the crews, trying to pull the two apart. Scott made his way to the front, with John, and wrapped his arms around his brothers waist as he pulled him back.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN MY WAY"

"YOU WERE IN MY PIT, YOU WERE IN MY PIT AND ALMOST HIT MY BROTHER"

"THEN HE'S AN IDIOT FOR STANDING WHERE HE CAN BE HIT"

Alan jumped forward, making Scott grunt as he did so, and screamed out some profanities that made his older brother gasp. Scott grunted again and turned sharply, thrusting Alan into John. Together the eldest Tracy brothers pulled him back as Alan continually screamed about how the driver had almost hit his brother and he was a lousy driver and how he was some, not so nice words.

"Al calm down, I'm fine"

Alan tore away from his brothers and kicked at his cars tire muttering things like 'I know I know' and 'Idiot get his lisence from a cracker jacks box'. But eventually let himself be pushed into Virgil's grasp.

* * *

Gordon had been made fun of in school because of his gingerness. He himself never really let himself be bothered by it any more. Sometimes it got to his brothers, but one word from the subject of the cruel jests and they were silent in their fuming.

Tyler had been one of those few who still laughed at Gordon for his red hair.

Tyler's father had worked for Jeff Tracy since before Tyler himself was born. He was just made Head in one of Tracy Industries California branches, this entire dinner was for him. Tyler had been told to be on his best behavior, not to cause any issues with his fathers bosses children, his hatred for Gordon Tracy ran deep, and Tyler would like to admit that he had tried his hardest to avoid any issues.

It wasn't his fault that Alan Tracy, the little weasel bleach head and his creepy mini nerd of a best friend had heard everything he was saying.

Alan glared at Tyler, but remained where he stood next to Fermat. He had promised his dad not to cause any trouble, this time, and he wasn't about to let his promise go. Looking around the room, he spotted his brothers and father.

Scott was sitting on the stairs with Leonard Wertz, looking at something on the latter's tablet.

John was in the corner with Marco Lizario, both having an in depth discussion of what Alan guessed was the solar system.

Virgil was at one of the tables with Doctor Roowd, discussing advancements in medical practices.

Gordon was at the far end of the room with his friend Jack Greene, he was showing the latter something on his phone, no doubt his plans for the nest great prank he was planning.

Jeff Tracy, Head of Tracy Enterprises and Father of five boys (alter ego of the famous Thunderbirds commander) was at the front of the room with his other heads of staff, in deep discussion on no doubt would be Tracy Enterprises next big thing.

Turning his attention back to his snickering target and his small group of brainless lackeys, Alan growled lowly. Fermat elbowed him as he did so reminding him of his promise to his father. Alan nodded at Fermat, a bit begrudgingly, but backed down.

Until Tyler went too far.

He had brought up the Hydrofoil Accident.

Alan spun around in time to drive his fist into Tyler's nose. The older boy fell back, not expecting the punch to the face, and glared as blood came with his hands when he pulled them away from his face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Alan, no don't, he's not worth it"

Alan ignored Fermat though and stood over the older boy on the ground. Tyler never got put in his place because of his dads position and Tyler's muscular build. But Alan grew up with four older brothers and his dad was Tyler's dads boss.

And no one brought up the Hydrofoil Accident.

Ever.

"I fink you brohke my nooff"

Alan ignored Fermat's constant urging to stop and let it go as he got down to be on the fallen Tylers' level. Grinning sadistically as he reached out and grabbed the bleeding feature in his hand, he clenched it hard enough that a crack was heard and Tyler let out a girlish shriek. He was faintly aware of Fermat muttering about how people were looking, how his brothers were coming and his father was walking down towards him, but Alan didn't seem to hear or care at the moment.

His entire focus was on Tyler right now, not any one or anything else, consequences be damned.

Tugging once on his broken nose Alan was once again the center of Tylers world.

"Now that I have your attention, Tyler, I'm going to say this once and only once. If you ever, and I mean ever, make jokes about my brothers crash again, this broken nose will the be the least of your worries."

"You canf be freatening me! Im gonna pounf you"

"Why not? What are you going to do?"

Everyone who really knew Tyler, like really really knew him, like Alan did then they would know that Tyler was a coward. That's why he couldn't make fun of people when said person could actually hear what they were saying. He had grown up the younger of two children and his father would be ashamed to admit that this was the reason that he let his son get away with a lot of things. But, unlike Tyler, Alan Tracy was no coward. Alan had grown up with four older (don't-ever-mess-with-our-baby-brother) brothers which had taught Alan many things, He was a fast runner, s good star reader, a decent swimmer, some what of a good field medic, and was as independent as a teenager could be. Not only could Alan handle his own, but if it got to much for the youngest Tracy (which it rarely did) then he had four older brothers who would end anyone who ever harmed their baby brother, let alone upset him, and that was just his brothers.

Jeff Tracy was a whole other matter on his own.

And Tyler may be a thick headed bully, but he was not stupid.

"Your not going to do anything, are you Tyler? My father would fire your fathers ass so fast it would make your head spin, and without the income that your dad gets from mine, your house would be foreclosed upon. I know how much your family needed this pay raise, how your mom recently lost her job and they had to pull from your older brothers college fund to pay the bills, which were late by the way. It would be a shame to have to go home tonight and explain to your mother and brother why your father got fired and the house is being taken and your going to have to find the nearest homeless shelter because you have no where else to go."

Least to say, Alan never showed up to a fight empty handed.

Now if only he could apply this uncanny ability to dig up the littlest most unnoticed detail in explicit detail to his school work.

Pulling on Tyler's nose one more time, for good measure, Alan leaned in close.

"And I think you should be more concerned of threatening your bosses kid, his youngest kid, who has four older brothers who don't take lightly to finding out some fool, such as yourself, is threatening their poor innocent baby brother. Even calm and collected Johnny has a dark side, my friend, and that is a side you don't want to be on the other end of"

With that being said, Alan released Tyler's nose and wiped the collected blood on his hand on the latter's white dress shirt, before standing back up and turning to come face to face with Scott. And Dad.

And John.

And Virgil.

And Gordon.

"Al... What just happened? Everything was going good until now, whatever it was that...Alan please tell me that you had nothing to do with Tyler's broken nose. Brendan I am so sorry for what my son has done to yours, I can promise you that there will be consequences."

Brendan Little, Tyler's father, nodded his head somewhat air headed like, not truly understanding how everything had gone so wrong in so short amount of time.

"What happened?"

Scott, unlike his dad, wanted answers. And even though his brothers would never admit it they wanted some too.

"Sprout?"

Alan looked between the faces of his older brothers and his father and he cracked (like Tyler's nose he thought impishly) spilling his entire can of metaphorical beans.

"He was making fun of Gordy, Dad"

Gordon smiled, although Alan had a weird way of showing it, it made him happy that Alan stood up for him. Even if he as the little brohter and shouldn't have had to do so in the first place.

"Allie, while I appreciate your attempt at (violently) standing up for me, I don't mind people making fun of my red hair any more. Personally it makes me feel special"

Alan shrugged, shuffling his feet. It was funny, how after everything that had transpired in the last five or so minutes that his older brothers could still make him act like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He deduced that it must be an older sibling thing.

"I know that and it wasn't because of your hair, Tyler started talking about your accident Gordy, and how you deserved it and stuff, just made me mad is all"

Everyone in the room drew in a breath at the mention of the accident. Tyler figured that if looks could kill Scott, and John (to his surprise), would be murders tonight. Looking over at Jeff Tracy, Tyler flinched at the cold as ice hard as steel gaze directed at him. This was when he had known that he had gone too far. His father was about to fired on the night of the banquet for his promotion. And it was all his fault.

"While I do not condone Violence, Brendon," Jeff looked pointed at his youngest who backed up into Scott, "I understand where me son was coming from"

Everyone remembered the accident, and while unspoken, everyone knew never to ever bring it up.

Brendon nodded his head at his boss, looking at his own youngest son sternly.

"Alan," "Tyler," "Your grounded"

Jeff told Alan that for the rest of the night, he was to remain with one of his brothers at all times, of he was going to act as an unruly child he would be treated as such. to which he protested but one look from his eldest brother had him silenced. Tyler glared as best he could as Scott threw his arm around his youngest brothers shoulders and went back to what he had been doing before this who thing had started. The other Tracy boys glared at Tyler as the walked past him too, going back to the party.

"Mr. Tracy I apologize for my sons poor choices he has made tonight."

Jeff smiled somewhat bitterly, when he turned to look down at Tyler.

"Teenagers Brendon, I too would like to offer an apology. Alan knows he is not supposed to get let his temper control his actions, but like his older brothers, he is not above it when someone messes with one of his brothers."

With that said, Mr. Tracy returned to the banquet as well.

Taking note of where his sons, namely his youngest, was he couldn't stop the small indiscreet smile from coming over his features. For some reason, he wasn't as mad as he thought he would be.

* * *

When Virgil had gotten sick, Alan had been at school.

When it had worsened to the point of having t take him to the hospital, Alan was left in the dark until John had reminded Jeff to make sure Alan knew what was going on. When they had finally remembered their youngest family member, Scott had flown out as fast as he could to get him from Whartons so he too could be at his brothers side while he was stuck in the hospital.

Alan hadn't even acknowledged his presence as he had boarded the plane.

He simply set his bag down next to the copilots seat and turned to look out the window as Scott had tried to apologize for forgetting about him, his eldest brother finally gave up and turned back to focusing on getting the plane in the air and them to the hospital for Virgil.

Alan hadn't said anything the entire way, and when he did, it was to John asking about Virgil's condition and improvements.

When Scott and Alan had finally made it to the hospital the younger had left the elder, and ignoring all other family members, walked into his brothers room. Took a seat next to his bed and grabbed onto one of his brothers much larger hands. The others tried to talk to him, assure him that Virgil was going to be ok, but he ignored them. If they could do it to him, especially when it was something like this, then he could ignore them.

Eventually they all gave up.

One in a while Alan was left alone with Virgil, and it was in those times that he talked to him, as if there was nothing going on and his brother could hear him (where ever he was) and he wasn't currently sick in a hospital bed and he wasn't completely unconscious.

"Virge... I don't know if you can hear me... But if you can, and maybe that may not be as good a thing as I'm thinking it is, but I love you so much. So scared right now because you haven't even moved in days, I promise not to leave your side until you do. When you get better, cause your going to bro, you are never gonna do this to us again. The guys are going gray for you, even Gordy, even if he denies it."

Alan paused, merely to see if he could get any reaction out of his brother. Virgil remained as still as he had been the entire week.

"God Virgie, please wake up... We... I.. I need you...Please... Oh God, what if you don't wake up? Dude you can't not wake up ok, I won't let you not wake up. Even if it takes me my entire life, I will find a way to wake you up."

Days turned into weeks and Virgil remained comatose. Never moving, never talking.

Alan only left his side to use the bathroom. Not even his other family members could tear him from his older brothers side for very long.

"Virgil...I'm not gonna ask you to move if you can hear me cause I know you probably can't right now, but know that we miss you, I miss you. I never told you this before, but sometimes, when I watch you doing your thing or heard you playing I have to stop and simply, I don't know.. Take it all in.. Virgil its too quiet without you here. John's home, he came to visit yesterday. Dad is burying himself again. Gordon had spent so much time in the pool I'm surprised that he isn't growing actual gills right now. Scott is Scott..."

There was a long bout of silence.

"Virge, if you can hear me, just know that your not alone. Your never alone. I take it for granted, selfish really, being the youngest and stuff. How whenever I'm sick (granted never this bad) your always there, or one of the guys, but you always find your way back. I'm not a very good brother, what with causing all the fights with dad and tension and everything, but I'm gonna make it up to you cause thats what you deserve and I'm not gonna leave you like you never leave me"

With that being said, Alan retook his brothers hand and settled forward onto the bed. Not even noticing the person standing in the door way.

After about a month (or what felt like a month) Virgil finally awoke, and true to his word, Alan was there when he had. Doctors had torn the youngest brother away from his side the moment the alarm went off signaling that the comatose man had awaken. His family had come and swarmed him, they too tearing Alan from his spot at his sick brothers side.

The constant medicine and not even being able to move got to Virgil, Tracy's were naturally very active and didn't take confinement well.

That was when he had done the unthinkable, he snapped at Alan, in a drug induced semi lucid frustrated bout of anger.

"Alan would you leave me alone and stop staring at me! I'm not dying!"

"I know"

"What do you know! What do you know, Alan? You know nothing! Your grades prove that! Don't tell me you know when you don't. God your so full of yourself and thats why nobody wants you around!"

"I know"

"That's why we send you away, _you know_ , so we don't have to put up with your constant tantrums. That's why John is always up on Five whenever you come visit for weekend and breaks. Why dad doesn't let you be home-schooled!"

"I know"

"Are you dumb! Is that all you know how to say? Leave, Alan, get out of my room!"

"No"

"I don't even want you here! I don't need you!"

"I know"

If his hand hadn't been restrained by the IV line, Virgil probably would have thrown something at him. But he couldn't, so he did the next best thing he could and turned around so Alan was facing his back. When he woke up again, Scott was sitting in the seat Alan was once in, silently, as to not bother his brother, Virgil looked around to see if he could see the young blonde.

He had been unnecessarily mean to him and had to apologize.

Virgil smiled when he saw the sprout sleeping curled up on the couch the hospital had provided for them to use.

"He hasn't left your side since he got here"

Turning back towards the voice, Virgil found Scott watching him.

"Alan?"

"Yep, Sprout would always find his way back, John had even gotten him to the hotel once turned his back for a minute to unlock the door and Al was gone."

Virgil felt guilt spreading throughout his chest.

"But whats even better is when he had walked out of the bathroom and saw one of the new orderlies messing with your stuff, " Scott gestured at the bag in the corner, "Kid threw just about anything he could get his hands on at the poor nurse I swear he even resorted to throwing one of your shoes. "

Virgil frowned, looking back at his baby brother, he couldn't stop the guilt from bubbling.

"He knows you didn't mean it, you know that, right?"

"You heard?"

"Everyone heard you buddy, Dad had told Alan that if he wanted to leave that you would understand. But Allie told him that he was fine and wanted to stay any ways."

"Why?"

"We asked the same question, he told us 'he's a brother', kid isn't mad at you Virg, he's still ecstatic that your awake. In all honesty, this is the first time he's really slept in about three weeks"

Virgil looked back at Alan as the blonde stirred in his sleep. Thinking fast.

"Scott, could you maybe go see about getting something to eat?"

Scott smiled knowingly at him but let himself look like he had no idea what Virgil was really doing and left the room with a nod of his head. Alan awoke minutes later, returning to his seat next to his older brother.

"I'm so sorry Alan, I should never have said those things to you, they aren't true."

"I know, you don't need to say sorry, knowing me I would have done the same thing if I had to be stuck in a bed for as long as you have, no problemo bro"

"No, it is a problem, Allie your not selfish. And don't think that you ever have to repay me for being there when your sick, we there for you because we love you Allie and that will never change. I'm sorry I scared you"

Alan looked at him in shock, Virgil had heard him, heard all of it. Virgil chuckled at his bay brothers face immediately falling back into his role as 'big brother'. He was fine, as Scott had told him before he left to get 'food' and would be going home sometime that day.

"Yes Allie, I heard you, and I also know that you've been sitting in that chair, for weeks, and haven't slept in a long time. While I am thankful for you staying with me, putting your health in jeopardy is not the way to go about it"

When Scott had returned, with the others in tow, they found Virgil asleep once more. Except this time he wasn't alone in the bed. Alan was right next to him, head resting on his chest, fast asleep.

* * *

Scott and John had run into the London bank following the sound of their father and brothers voice.

"Alan get out, run away"

"He can't last much longer"

"Neither can you"

At the sound of desperation in their dads voice, the two oldest sons ran faster, they needed to be there yesterday.

"Alan! No!"

When they finally broke into the room, they had arrived in time to see the mole begin to rotate and Alan jump from the top to hang from the banister above it. The world seemd to freeze around them, watching thier baby brother dangling there, over certain doom.

"I'm glad you could be here to see this Jeff"

The Hood's vice brought them back to reality. He said his goodbyes to Alan and slammed his foot down on his hand. Alan yelled as his fingers were crushed, his hand recoiling and letting go of the rail. John's head snapped in the other direction as movement caught his eye, just as The Hood brought his foot down on Alan's other hand TinTin screamed.

Her and The Hood locked eyes, a battle of wills taking place, a girl versus the villain.

Out of no where the banister creaked and fell backward, Alan and The Hood switching places.

"Leave me Alan, Leave me to die"

The Hood taunted, one of his hands slipping.

"Like your father did"

Alan stared right back at the man who had attacked his family.

Only one thing came to mind.

"I don't want to save your life. You don't deserve it after what you've done to my family"

The Hood gasped and let go of the rail, not expecting that. Nobody was. But Alan's hand's shot out and grasped the man's arm.

"But its what we do"

Breaking out of whatever trance kept them in place, both oldest Tracy boys ran towards the mole. Scott turned it off, watching as it slowed completely. John looked for a way to get up to his youngest brother, finding none, he was brought to a cross road. Alan's voice interrupted him.

"I would not have regretted letting you drop, letting the mole shred you to bits, you tried to kill John. You tried to kill my entire family. I could've dropped you, but then I'd be no better then you"

"Alan"

The blonde's head snapped up and he met the eyes of his older carbon copy.

"Jump, we'll catch you"

Alan nodded, dropping The Hood, watching momentarily as he clipped his shoulder on the Mole's spikes and landed in a heap on the floor. He ignored the sounds of foot steps as police filled the room.

"We'll catch you"

Alan looked unsure, but he trusted his brothers with his life. Sitting on the edge, Alan let himself fall into their waiting arms. Catching their youngest brother like it was the easiest thing in the world, both Scott and John were reluctant to let him go at eventually they let him out of their bone crushing embrace and together made it over to where Lady P and dad were (Alan kicked The Hood hard as he passed and his brothers pretended not to see it).

If any of them let each other out of their sights, it would be too soon.

* * *

 **And one time...**

"Hey Tracy Runt!"

Alan turned at the voice.

"What do you want Owen"

"What do you think I want Tracy"

Owen had been bullying Alan since they had started Wharton's. Almost three years later, the middle of Freshman year, and Owen still picked on him. Alan could tell his brothers, but they'd probably laugh it up and tell him to deal with his own problems.

So Alan did what he did best.

"Why would I give you my homework, they already know your an idiot, so why would they believe it if you got the answers right?"

"That's it Tracy"

A fist found its way into his face. A black eyes, that's just great. Alan and Owen were so caught up in each other; Owen beating up Alan and Alan trying to avoid Owen, that neither boy noticed the group of extremely pissed off looking men walking towards them.

Alan didn't fight back, he had promised that he would not get into any fights this semester and he was going to keep that promise even if it meant that he was someones person punching bag. He turned his head away as Owens fist came flying towards his face once again.

But the sting of impact never came.

Opening his eyes a sliver, to see what was taking so long for the punch to land, Alan saw Owen staring up at something. He guessed it was whoever was holding Owen's fist.

"Now, what do you think your doing?"

Alan perked up at the voice, recognizing it instantly. But before he had the chance to look up a hand was gently resting under his chin, twisting his head back around so they could examine his face. Alan's eyes met Virgil's as he maneuvered his head around to look a the forming bruise around his eye. Scott was standing in front of Owen, his grip on the kids wrist making his fist turn white. Gordon was beside him, glaring in a way that had sent grown men running. John was behind Virgil, looking over his little brothers shoulder as he too examined his baby brothers face.

After deducing that it was merely a bruise and promising lots of smothering and ice later, Virgil and John each wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked side by side with their baby brother until they returned to Scott and Owen. Alan couldn't help but smirk lightly at Owen's look of utter terror at being surrounded by his four older (semi-over protective) brothers. His smirk didn't go unnoticed by them and they smiled.

"What's going on here fellas?"

Own stuttered, "M-me and T-Tracy," at the looks he was getting form the four adults that meant large amounts of pain, he amended quickly, "A-Alan, Alan an-and me are just playing around. Right Al?"

Scott turned his attention toward his baby brother.

"Is that true Allie, you just 'playing around'?"

Owen sent him a look of utter terror, his eyes begging him for help, but Alan had no mercy for the guy. It was his own fault that he thought his older brothers would never find out.

Shaking his head, Alan looked up at his eldest brother.

"No, Scooter, we weren't playing"

Scott nodded and Gordon cracked his knuckles from behind him. The eldest released the kids arm but Owen was stuck to the spot in terror. He had completely forgot about Tracy's older brothers. He still remembered what had happened to Michael when they had found out that he had ruined all of Alan's track stuff.

How could he forget about Alan's four terrifying older brothers.

"Now, I don't usually beat up kids because its wrong but you my friend have just committed an act that should warrant certain death. However, I'm feeling nice, as are my brothers, and we will let you go this one time. But we will be keeping tabs on our baby brother and should he tell us that you are still bullying him"

Scott paused as if he were looking for the right things to say, to threaten.

John spoke up form above Alan's left shoulder.

"Then we suggest that you find a good place to hide, for we will find out and we will not be happy. We will make you disappear so fast that no one will even come looking for you."

Virgil spoke up from his right.

"Or we could sneak something into you food, and we'd get away with it too and you know we will"

Gordon from beside Scott.

"Owen, pal, we're nice guys, really we are. But we don't take too kindly to people hurting our baby brother and trust me when I tell you that it will not end prettily for you"

Owen ran away as fast as his legs would carry him, John bent down and picked up Alan's beg. They led him to the plane, smiling at his smile.

It was a simple fact.

Alan loved his brothers, and they loved him.

* * *

 **SOO? What did you guys think? Reviews are life!**


End file.
